Desperation
by Cloud Vanilla
Summary: Waht if you really wanted something? How far would you go to get it? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own FOP, duh.

Authors Note: I just got the idea for this story and decided to post it. Don't know if I'll post anything else, guess it depends on the reaction for this.

Cosmo let out a cry as he gave one final thrust and released into Wanda. He panted for a bit before finally being able to speak.

"Was that okay Wanda?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure Cosmo," she said with a smile. "I bet I'm sure to be pregnant after that."

She said it every time after they had finished, but Cosmo's pleased and excited grin was the same every time. He kissed her before getting up and floating out of the bedroom. Wanda sighed as he left; she had told him that she needed to be left alone after sex to increase the chances of getting pregnant.

It was a lie.

"Hello my Wanda," crooned a voice from the side of the room. Wanda glared over at her visitor. "Juandissimo," she said curtly as a greeting.

"You are ready?" he asked, barely able to keep the anticipation from his voice.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said, her voice emotionless.

She turned her head away as Juandissimo quickly stripped from his clothes. She had been driven to this desperate act by her and Cosmo's desire to have their own child. They were eager to add to their family, yet no matter how much they tried, Wanda could not get pregnant. In the first few thousand years this hadn't worried her, but she had become more and more anxious as time passed. Eventually she had dragged Cosmo in for a series of tests to discover if anything was wrong.

There had been.

Wanda's thoughts were dragged back to the present as Juandissimo floated over to her and sat astride her.

"You are looking very beautiful tonight," he said, stroking her hair.

Wanda slapped his hand away. "Let's just get this over with." She flinched as Juandissimo entered her; anyone other than Cosmo just felt so wrong. She let out a deep breath and looked away as Juandissimo started his usual rhythm.

If only Cosmo hadn't been sterile… The tests had revealed that, though she herself was fine, Cosmo would not be able to get her pregnant. Wanda had withheld this information from him; it would have broken his heart to think that he wouldn't be able to give Wanda the thing she wanted most. She wouldn't have been able to bear the look of disappointment on his face when he found out their long-desired-for family would be out of their reach.

Except that wasn't exactly true.

Wanda felt Juandissimo's lips press against her mouth, and she quickly pushed his face away from hers.

"No kissing," she said, with the air of someone who has had to repeat the same rule many times.

"But Wanda, it is hard to resist when I am making love to someone so beautiful," said Juandissimo.

"You're not making love to me," Wanda snapped sharply. "You're fertilising me. That's all you do."

Juandissimo sighed and shrugged. "As you wish, my Wanda."

"Don't call me that," she said flatly. "I'm not 'yours'."

Juandissimo shrugged again and fell into silence.

Wanda let her mind wander; anything to take her mind off what was happening. There was only one reason Juandissimo was on top of her now; it was the only way she and Cosmo could have their family. Wanda had seen the doctor who had carried out the tests privately, pleading him to tell her of any way she could possibly have a baby. The doctor had thought for many moments, then explained to her about a complicated piece of magic that could possibly work. It needed Cosmo's sperm to be mixed with healthy, virile sperm inside her body. He had explained that if she had intercourse with the healthy fairy straight after she had made love with Cosmo, his sperm would 'get the idea', and hopefully she would fall pregnant. Of course, it was far more complicated than that, with various pieces of magic needed to stop the healthy fairies sperm getting her pregnant instead of Cosmo's, and to give Cosmo's 'little soldiers' the best chance of following the healthy sperm and impregnating her. It was complicated magic, but she had mastered it with practice. All she needed after that was a willing participant to assist with the procedure.

She had found one.

She looked at Juandissimo as his rhythm began faster and more forceful; he was loving every moment of this. He couldn't keep the look of lust, bliss, and satisfaction from his face. Plus there was the fact that Cosmo was somehow inferior to him; he had to step in and do what Cosmo could not. He was making sounds now, and they irritated Wanda; to think that she was giving him that pleasure…

He had been only too happy to accept the job when Wanda had come to him. It was humiliating for her, but Juandissimo had scarcely noticed. All he could take in was the fact that Wanda was offering herself to him; it was every fantasy he'd ever had finally brought to life. She wasn't exactly encouraging him to be romantic, and she wasn't enjoying it, but he would take what he could get.

His hands ran over her body and Wanda shifted uncomfortably. "Don't touch me like that." Juandissimo scarcely heard her; he was nearing that final rapturous moment and his only desire was to accommodate his own pleasure. Wanda sighed and looked away again; she recognised the look in Juandissimo's eyes. She may as well have said nothing at all. In theses last stages it was all about him, and he didn't notice anything else.

Wanda didn't really care. They were intimately joined, but about as far apart as two beings could be. Wanda couldn't wait until this all worked and she finally got pregnant. Then she would never have to put herself through this again, and the only fairy she would share herself with was Cosmo.

The only person she should have to.

She rolled her eyes as Juandissimo gave a final orgasmic groan and passed his fluid into her. He grinned down at her, looking very smug. "I was good tonight, no?"

Wanda scowled fiercely at him and shoved him off. "I love it when you are rough," he teased. Wanda glared at him; everything about him and what they had just done made her feel sick. She quickly clothed herself and him.

"Goodnight Juandissimo," she said coldly.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked as he prepared to leave.

Wanda nodded simply. Juandissimo gave a satisfied smirk and poofed out of the room.

She sighed once more and crawled under the bedcovers. She couldn't shake the feeling of indecentness that settled on her after her and Juandissimo's 'sessions'. A timid knock at the door made her smile for the first time since Cosmo had left the room.

"Wanda?" came his cautious voice from outside the door.

"You can come in, honey," she called, and Cosmo appeared suddenly next to her, wearing a wide grin.

"Were you bored while I was gone?" he asked.

"You bet," she answered, returning his grin. They grinned at each other for a few moments before Wanda laughed and pulled him down next to her. "Get into bed, Cosmo." He obligingly wriggled under the covers next to her and held her hand tightly. "I hope you're pregnant Wanda," he said quietly, suddenly serious.

"Me too sweetie," she replied softly.

"Do you think you are?"

Wanda sighed yet again, but this time it was filled with hope. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Maybe sweetie. I promise that as soon as I am, you'll be the first to know."

And Juandissimo will be the second.


End file.
